Lake
by Ififall
Summary: Scott/Mason Fanfiction. Mason gets mad when Scott "deletes" his dating life...


A/N: Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

It was hot. Parching, Boiling even.

Even in the water, Scott felt like he was in a hot tub. Stiles splashing at him. Kira rubbing his shoulders while he was giving her a piggy back. Malia and Lydia helping each other out with sun cream, Liam and Hayden wrapped around each other while Mason is under a tree, reading a book. It must be a damn good book, he hasn't stopped looking at it since he got here.

It gets a little colder. They're all ready to leave. Mason isn't budging. The gang are all craming into the jeep. Liam is waiting by the car, looking at his friend. If Scott doesn't reassure him, he'll wait for Mason all night.

"I'll take him back, you go" Scott said.

* * *

"Mase call me later!" Liam shouts as Hayden pulls him in. He waves them off. Scott gets his shirt from the fence, he pulls it over his shoulders. He gets tense walking up to Mason. Does he even realise everyone's gone. Does he realise how Scott's been feeling for the last few **months?** He walks under the tree and dips down to look at Mason's book. Only, he's _not_ actually reading the book.

"And I really thought you were a James Patterson fan" Scott tuts.

"Oh hey Scott! I am, I'm just..." He starts to speak.

* * *

He pauses as the Were grabs his phone. He's shocked by it. He thought Mason was a Sci-fi Guy. A Book worm, a Horror film lover. He thought that he'd be scanning through Hulk movies, Thor scripts and Zombie quizzes. He squints at the pictures on his phone.

"Give that back ass-hole!" Mason yelled with a surprising amount of anger.

"Tinder? You're on **Tinder**? How did you even? Aren't you too young for this shit?" Scott asks.

* * *

"I turn Eighteen in Three months! A few lies never hurt anyone, you of all people..."

"Let's not compare me getting turned into a Were, to you creeping on the Tinder internet trying to get ass. Look at all the naked guys on your phone! What are you thinking?" Scott asks, as he starts rolling through the menu.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

"Deleting" He told him honestly.

He shrugged Mason off who began running, trying to grab at his hands. He gently pushed him away. Watching all the teenager's crushes get deleted. He went onto the messages page before he felt himself getting tackled to the floor.

"Fuck!" Scott said still holding onto the phone.

* * *

"Give it back dick-face!"

"Dick-face! That's original...did your hook ups teach you that?" Scott asks with a harsh laugh.

"Hook up? I'm looking for a **boyfriend**. Tinder's the answer, I mean it's better than the Guy's I've met at school. I mean, look at my track record" Mason huffed.

* * *

Scott shrugged. As far as he knew, all of Mason's school boyfriend's had been casual. He only saw Lukas a few times. He heard that he'd made out with Brett once. But he prayed to God that that was just a rumour.

He chuckled as Mason straddled him, Mason's thigh accidently rubbing against his crotch as he leaned up over Scott's head to get his phone.

"I'm doing you a favour, you're way too cute and innocent to get involved with a Tinder psycho" Scott said.

* * *

"But I'm exprienced enough to _feel_ _your erection_ through your pants...Intense!" Mason jabbed.

"Shit!" Scott whined. As he leaned up, Mason held his wrist and grabbed his phone. He got up as Scott leaned on the grass on his elbows. He pouted as Liam's friend stood up and pointed at him.

"That's what this is about?" He asked. "You're that pissed because you wanted a one night stand...with me? Or are you hard with **every** Guy in Beacon hills..."

* * *

"Mason come on! No!..No!...I can admit, that...maybe my concern is Fifty Percent Friendship and Fifty Percent...jealousy, maybe thirty a quarter... But humping and dumping isn't my style. I think the world of you Mase, you know I do" Scott tells him.

He suddenly gets up and buttoned his shirt, as if that makes up for the fact that he's said too much. The gamer taps his wrist to get him to stop moving. He looks at him with a nervousness that he's never felt with Kira, or Alison even.

* * *

"How long..."

"Too long. I get why you wouldn't be interested. Human's aren't exactly chomping at the bit to be..."

Mason pulls him down and kisses him. Scott pulls back and grabs Mason's jacket sleeve. He pulls him swiftly towards Mason's "book" tree. He kisses him under it. As they make out, Scott's careful. He can't turn all the way, he'll hurt Mason too much. The fangs are out, but he can bite his neck softly without injury. The next thing he knows Mason's on the blanket, unzipping Scott's trousers, touching him in all the right places.

* * *

Why is Scott surprised when Mason takes out _protection?_

* * *

He asks him if he wants to do this out here, under the stars, with him.

And that's the real question. If Mason wants his first time to **be with him**. Someone like him. Someone that can bite, him, mark him, and really hurt him if he wanted. A super-natural like him, a creature like him, some might even say a monster like him. But Mason says...

"Of course"

* * *

He pulls him closer, Scott turns back to human while he's taking off Mason's shirt, he's relived that he pulled himself back. He can feel his nerves stabbing at him as the fore-play gets wetter, Mason's breathing gets harder. But he trusts him. That's why Scott found it easy, surreal yet calming, being inside him, his breath tickling his throat. Mason moans drowning out that virgin like scorching pain of the first time.

Neither of them came, he can see Mason's looking at him, down there checking, but he smiles and wraps Mason back in his shirt. They're both sticky,restless, tingling, and Scott takes a deep breath.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Did you bring your inhaler?" Mason probes.

"That dirty talk is so **sexy** " Scott grins.

* * *

"I have a spare one. I worry about you" Mason tells him.

Scott nods because ever since Mason crashed into his pack, he's felt the same way.


End file.
